


Wir sterben viele Tode, solange wir leben

by PhilosophicCrow (DaintyCrow)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Happy Ending, Romance, Sad
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5755978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/PhilosophicCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Der Träumer Gabriel macht sich Gedanken über ein nicht ganz so träumerisches Thema.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wir sterben viele Tode, solange wir leben

**Author's Note:**

> Habe ich vor Ewigkeiten als Wettbewerbsbeitrag zu einem Projekt auf ff.de geschrieben.

_„Also was wolltest du noch mal?“, drehte Max sich fragend zu Emma um._   
_„Ach nichts“, hörte Gabriel sie sagen. „War nicht so wichtig …“_   
_„Na dann-“ Max drehte sich einfach zu seinem Kumpel um, ohne das Mädchen, dessen Blick nun durch ihn hindurchzugehen schien, weiter zu beachten._

„Gabriel!“, wurde eben dieser von seinem Lehrer aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und zuckte zusammen. „Könntest du dich bitte auf den Unterricht konzentrieren?!“  
Warum stellten Lehrer eigentlich immer Ja-Nein-Fragen, obwohl es wenn man es genau nahm keine Möglichkeit gab, sich dagegen zu äußern, da außer einem Ja nichts akzeptiert wurde? Und wenn man es genau nahm, war es ja auch gar keine Frage, sondern eine Aufforderung …  
„Ja“, gab Gabriel gelangweilt zurück. Mathe. Damit konnte er überhaupt nichts anfangen. Aber da war er wohl nicht der einzige. Bestimmt verstanden nicht gerade viele Schüler, warum sie dieses Unterrichtsfach überhaupt hatten …  
„Gabriel!“, rief der Lehrer erneut aus, diesmal etwas lauter, als zuvor. „Ich verstehe ja, dass ihnen die Schule keinen Spaß macht und sie lieber zu Hause wären und schlafen oder sonstetwas tun würden! Aber versuchen sie doch bitte wenigstens dem Unterricht zu folgen, sonst werden sie es später sicherlich bereuen!“, fuhr der Lehrer ihn an. Es war ziemlich offensichtlich, dass dieser kurz davor war zu platzen. Allein, dass er angefangen hatte Gabriel zu Siezen war schon ein klares Zeichen dafür, dass er innerlich brodelte. Nun gut, irgendwie kein Wunder … immerhin war er schon die ganze Stunde damit beschäftigt, ihn zu ermahnen und dennoch wurde Gabriels geistige Anwesenheit nicht unbedingt mehr …  
Aber irgendwo hatte sein Lehrer dann auch recht. Gabriel war eben ein Träumer und niemand, weder seine Eltern, noch der Lehrer, noch sonstwer, konnte etwas daran ändern, dass er mit seinen Gedanken immer wieder abschweifte, und bei etwas völlig anderem ankam.  
„Tut mir leid“, antwortete Gabriel ruhig.  
Der Lehrer seufzte. „Also, wer möchte an die Tafel kommen und …“ Und da war es. Gabriel war schon wieder dabei, abzuschalten. Es fiel ihm einfach viel zu schwer, sich auf etwas zu konzentrieren, das er nicht verstand oder es gar miteinander zu verknüpfen – und die monotone, einschläfernde Stimme des Lehrers wachte es nicht besser. Aber Formeln, Zahlen, Fremdwörter, irgendwelche dahingeworfenen Begriffe … er konnte sich solche zusammenhanglose Sachen einfach nicht merken. Deshalb waren Mathe, Englisch, Spanisch und die Naturwissenschaften auch seine absoluten Hassfächer. Nicht, dass er die anderen in irgendeiner Art und Weise gemocht hätte, aber wenn es doch wenigstens Kunst, Musik oder Ethik gewesen wären – da konnte man zumindest Teilweise eigene Gedanken einbringen oder ganz abschalten. Aber Mathe?! Das brauchte doch nach der Schulzeit eh kein Mensch mehr! Vermutlich … zumindest wenn es nach Schülern und vielen Erwachsenen ging, denn Lehrer hielten ihre Fächer ja immer für die allerwichtigsten …

Aber zum Glück war das hier wenigstens die letzte Stunde für heute.  
Genau in dem Moment verkündete die Schulklingel das Ende des Tages – oder zumindest des Teils des Tages, der Pflicht war. Alle Schüler sprangen auf, warfen hektisch ihre Sachen in die Rucksäcke und rannten aus dem Raum – das typische verhalten für Schüler, die am Freitagnachmittag endlich nach hause wollten, um ihre Freizeit zu genießen.  
Im Gegensatz zu den anderen, hatte Gabriel es allerdings nicht wirklich eilig nach Hause zu kommen. Auf ihn wartete ja sowieso niemand. Nicht mehr. Nicht wirklich …  
Er seufzte, hob seine Tasche – die er vor dem Unterricht einfach auf den Boden geworfen hatte – hinauf auf seinen Tisch und sortierte ordentlich seine Bücher hinein. Auch wenn ihn Schule nicht im geringsten interessierte, so achtete er doch immer sorgfältig darauf, dass seine Schulsachen gepflegt und manchmal sogar vollständig waren – genau wie eigentlich alle anderen seiner Sachen auch. Ein Blick zur Tafel zeigte Gabriel, dass der Lehrer diesmal darauf verzichtet hatte, irgendwelche Hausaufgaben übers Wochenende hinweg aufzugeben. Also gab es wenigstens etwas gutes.

Nachdem Gabriel sich auch Jacke und seinen Schal angezogen hatte, wollte er gerade den Raum verlassen, als er bemerkte, dass er ausnahmsweise einmal doch nicht der Letzte war: Emma saß immer noch an ihrem Platz und sah nicht so aus, als ob sie besonders fröhlich wäre. Kurz überlegte er, ob er zu ihr gehen sollte, entschied sich dann aber dagegen.  
Das war Aufgabe ihrer Freundinnen, nicht seine. Immerhin kannte er das Mädchen kaum. Entschlossen drehte er sich wieder zur Tür und verließ auf dem schnellsten Weg das Schulgebäude.  
Seine Füße fanden wie von selbst den Weg über die Straße, durch den Park und Richtung Wald.

Irgendwie tat Emma ihm schon ein bisschen leid. Immerhin-  
„Ich hasse dich!“, hörte er hinter sich plötzlich jemanden schreien und drehte sich überrascht um. „Warum hast du überhaupt was mit mir angefangen, wenn dir klar war, dass du dir sowieso eine Andere suchst?!“ Eine schwarzhaarige Frau rannte durch den Park und Richtung Ausgang. Versuchte einen Mann – ihren, jetzt wohl ehemaligen, Freund – abzuhängen, der ihr verzweifelt folgte.  
Und da war es. Es passierte schon wieder. Genau, wie heute morgen bei Emma. Es war jeden Tag das gleiche und nie schien jemand etwas zu bemerken. Dabei war es doch gar nicht so schwer zu erkennen. Dass die Menschen starben. Jeden Tag, und immer ein bisschen mehr. Nein, sie fielen nicht tot um, auch wenn so etwas natürlich auch passierte, und es dann gar nicht aufzuhalten war. Aber ihre Seelen starben., oder zumindest das, was den Menschen ausmachte. Stück für Stück, immer wieder, immer mehr.  
Jedes Mal, wenn man etwas wichtiges sagte und der gegenüber nicht zuhörte, jedes Mal, wenn man einen Korb bekam, jedes mal, wenn man verlassen wurde. Man starb immer ein Stück mehr, bis am Ende kaum noch etwas da war.  
Sicherlich gab es viele Menschen, die der Ansicht waren und diese auch vertraten, dass es weniger schlimm war, wenn die Seele starb, und nicht der Körper. Aber war das so? War die Seele nicht das, was einen ausmachte? Starb dann nicht man selbst? War es nicht so, dass man sich abhärtete, wenn man verletzt wurde? War dies nicht der Grund dafür, dass man kaltherzig wurde? Dass man niemanden mehr an sich heranließ?  
War man dann nicht ein lebender Toter? Wie ein Komapatient, nur das exakte Gegenteil? Hatte es nicht vielleicht ähnliche Auswirkungen? Sicher, es war wesentlich gemütlicher für den Verursacher der Tat, war einfacher, wenn der andere noch „lebte“, aber war es nicht dennoch schlimmer für den Betroffenen? Oder interessierten sich die Leute so wenig dafür, wenn die Verletzung nicht sichtbar war?

Ein kalter Windzug wehte Gabriel die Haare ins Gesicht, fuhr in seine Jacke und ließ ihn frösteln, sorgte so dafür, dass er sich daran erinnerte, dass er immer noch hier – mitten im Park – stand, und auf die Stelle starrte, an der eben noch das Pärchen gewesen war. Es war nur wenige Zeit her gewesen, oder? Er stand hier sicher noch nicht lange …  
Ein leiser Seufzer entkam seiner Kehle, bevor er seinen Schal enger um seinen Hals schlang. Träge setzte er sich wieder in Bewegung – drehte sich wieder zurück zu dem Wald, durch den er noch ein Stück zu gehen hatte. Ja, die meiste Strecke hatte er noch vor sich, aber er mochte diesen Weg. Dort zwischen den Bäumen, wo er ungestört nachdenken konnte. Wo er einfach in seiner Welt versinken konnte, ohne ständig angemeckert zu werden, oder mit jemandem reden zu müssen. Wo er nicht auf irgendetwas aufpassen musste. Wo es nichts gab, außer ihm und seinen Gedanken.  
Inzwischen. Früher war er diesen Weg oft und gerne mit seiner Freundin gegangen. Sie hatte es fast genauso geliebt, wie er. Oder sie hatte den Wald insgesamt geliebt. Ohne etwas dagegen tun zu können, musste Gabriel lächeln. Maja. Die Zeit mit ihr war wirklich schön gewesen. Sie hatte immer gelacht, und überall gute Laune verbreitet. Leider hatte sie solche Sätze – oder Wortgruppen – wie „Egal.“ und „War nicht so wichtig.“ ziemlich häufig verwendet. Auch wenn es ihm damals nie wirklich aufgefallen war … aber jetzt merkte er es. Ob es auch andere Menschen gab, die es erst später merkten? Solche, die nach langer Zeit realisierten, was eigentlich los war? Was wohl der Auslöser war? Vielleicht musste man selbst etwas verlieren, bevor man etwas dazu sagen konnte? Vielleicht war das ja die „Voraussetzung“. Vielleicht musste man selbst anfangen zu sterben, bevor man anderen dabei zusehen konnte.  
Aber eigentlich machte dieses „Sterben“ ja nichts. Nur ein weiterer Schritt, den man in seinem Leben gehen konnte, und irgendwann vielleicht musste, so wie man am Ende immer im Grab landete. Aber es gehörte dazu.  
Ja, es war traurig, aber jeder Mensch, der seine Seele „verlor“ – dem ein Teil seines selbst verloren ging –, all die Leute, denen das passierte: Irgendwann, bekamen sie den gestorbenen Teil zurück. Zumindest meistens, und dann wurde der Großteil dieser Menschen sogar noch glücklicher, als zuvor, weil sie alle das Glück dann zu schätzen wussten. So, als würde man wiederbelebt werden. Aber genau daraus bestand das Leben ja irgendwie – leben und sterben, und das ganze in einer unendlichen Schleife, bis irgendwann auf „Stopp“ gedrückt wurde, und man ein letztes Mal sein Leben verlor. Endgültig dann. Und irgendwann, nach einer gewissen verstrichenen Zeit, kam man darüber hinweg, fing wieder an zu lachen. Weil man wusste, dass es vorbei war. Man brauchte nur die Richtige Person dafür. Ob nun als besten Freund, oder Partner, das war meist egal. Hauptsache er half einem. Und das tat er: Der richtige Mensch half einem eigentlich immer, egal ob er das vorhatte, oder nicht. Im Normalfall reichte eigentlich schon die pure Anwesenheit der Person …

Als er plötzlich vor sich die Geräusche einer vorbeifahrenden S-Bahn vernahm, sah er auf. Fast zu Hause. Eigentlich war der Weg doch gar nicht so weit, wie man vielleicht vermuten konnte. Besonders nicht, wenn man etwas hatte, über das man nachdenken konnte – und davon hatte Gabriel eigentlich immer mehr als genug.  
Als er weiter lief, und die Unterführung, der S-Bahnstrecke durchquerte, tauchten auch recht schnell die ersten Häuser vor ihm auf. Sie standen jedes ein etwas größeres Stück entfernt vom Vorherigen, also keineswegs so nah beieinander, wie in einer Großstadt, und jedes einzelne, von diesen kleinen Gebäuden, war in einem fröhlichen Gelbton gestrichen, und stand inmitten einer Grünfläche, die von den meisten Hausbesitzern als Garten genutzt wurde.  
Und obwohl er seinen Heimweg wirklich gern hatte, war er – wie immer – wirklich froh, als er die Häuser erblickte, weil er dann wusste, dass er zu Hause war.  
Zielstrebig steuerte er auf das dritte Haus zu, und aus Gewohnheit drückte er, sobald er den Garten durchquert hatte, automatisch die Türklinke hinunter, obwohl er wusste, dass die Tür abgeschlossen war. Überrascht zog er die Augenbrauen hoch, als er merkte, wie sich die Tür problemlos öffnen ließ.  
War hier ein Einbrecher? Seine Eltern konnten es jedenfalls nicht sein, denn immerhin waren sie beide verreist, weil sein Vater auf eine dringende Geschäftsreise gemusst hatte, und Gabriels Mutter ihn nicht hatte alleine gehen lassen wollen.  
Angespannt öffnete er die Tür nun vollständig und stellte im Flur als erstes ganz vorsichtig seine Tasche auf den Boden. Nachdem er auch seine Jacke und den Schal abgelegt und sich die Schuhe ausgezogen hatte, ging er so leise wie möglich den Flur entlang, um niemanden auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Einbrecher konnte er ja nun wirklich überhaupt nicht brauchen. Vorsichtig schaute er durch die erste Tür, die vom Flur abging und in die Küche zeigte, und sofort erstarrte er.

„Maja?“, fragte er schließlich, als er sich wieder aus der Starre befreit hatte. Kein Wunder, dass offen war. Sie hatte ebenfalls einen Schlüssel. Aber … sie hatte sich von ihm getrennt und keinen Grund dafür, hier zu sein.  
Das Mädchen, welches am Küchentisch saß, sah auf. „Gabriel!“, rief sie dann aus und sprang auf, wobei der Stuhl, auf dem sie gesessen hatte, mit einem lauten Geräusch nach hinten umkippte und auf dem Boden aufschlug. Keine Sekunde später lag sie ihm in den Armen.  
„Ich-“, begann Gabriel verwirrt, brach aber ab und atmete einige Male tief durch. „Ich dachte du seist weg“, brachte er dann hervor, und auch wenn er selbst merkte, dass es etwas abweisender klang, erwiderte er die Umarmung.  
„Ich- Ich musste dich einfach sehen. Ich hab dich so vermisst und es tut mir leid. Ich-“ Sie begann so sehr zu stottern, dass sie keinen weiteren ordentlichen Satz zustande brachte.  
Automatisch zuckten seine Mundwinkel leicht, und behutsam begann er ihr über den Rücken zu streichen, um sie zu beruhigen. „Shh … ist ja gut. Beruhige dich zuerst einmal …“  
Und da war es. Ein Teil von ihm war gestorben, hatte aufgehört zu atmen, als Maja ihn stehen gelassen hatte, und jetzt, wo sie plötzlich wieder hier war und vor ihm stand, da lebte er wieder. Wie ein ewiger Kreislauf.  
Und ja, wenn Maja ihn noch einmal verlassen würde, dann würde er wieder in den Abgrund fallen, würde stürzen und sterben, erneut aufhören zu atmen. Aber vielleicht passierte es ja gar nicht, vielleicht blieb sie, und wenn es doch passierte, so hoffentlich erst in längerer Zeit.  
Und ja, er wusste, dass es dumm war, war sich im klaren darüber, dass er sich sogar selbst hiervon abgeraten hätte, wenn es anders gewesen wäre … aber war das Risiko nicht immer da? Egal in welcher Beziehung? Und war es nicht gerade das, was das ganze ausmachte? War es nicht so, dass gerade wegen der Liebe überhaupt die Macht bestand, einander verletzen zu können – zu töten –, aber sich auch zu helfen? War es nicht so?  
Und irgendwo war es ihm auch egal, wie oft Maja ihn verlassen würde, ihn einfach stehen ließe, er würde sich dennoch immer und immer wieder auf sie einlassen. Darum ging es doch bei dem ganzen, oder nicht? So war es eben.  
„Ich liebe dich“, murmelte er leiser und drückte ihr einen Kuss aufs Haar, während er sie näher an sich zog. Als Antwort, erhielt er nur ein Nicken.

Und ja, vielleicht würde er ohne Maja sterben, aber dieses Risiko ging er nur allzu gerne ein.


End file.
